


Bigger Is Better

by MageKalize



Series: Bigger is Better [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Extreme Anal Stretching, Large Cock, M/M, Object Insertion, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageKalize/pseuds/MageKalize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger Is Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry to LJ's 2013 HP_KinkFest. The prompt called for harry or Draco or Percy so I intended a solo!Harry, but it kind of got a life of it’s own and somehow Hagrid wanted to play! I put a lot of warnings some of which you may have to tilt your head and squint to see, but I added them just in case. Yeah, this was supposed to have plot and all that jazz, but the muse said no and so you have this. Sorry!

************************************************

Harry let out a grunt. The fist shaped dildo pushing in was exciting him, but he needed more. He needed to be filled completely and all the night’s activities had left him wide open and largely unfulfilled.

How he wished that he had ordered the Hippogriff dildo he had seen advertised, but he had forgotten and now back in school he didn’t dare order such a thing with all of his school mates poking into his belongings.

Giving up, Harry collapsed on his bed the fist still punching his arse. The imperturbable charm thankfully still active on his bed hangings keeping out his soft moans and wet sucking noise the toy produced at every thrust.

“Hagrid!” Harry jerked up with the exclamation and let out a string of expletives as the fist embedded itself further into his passage. He canceled the fucking spell, vanished the dildo (it’s not like it was doing anything for him either way) and dressed rather haphazardly. He reached for his invisibility cloak and made sure that everyone else was asleep in the dorm room before exiting the tower in search for the next big thing. 

Harry made his way out of the castle and made a beeline for the pumpkin patch by Hagrid’s hut. He sure as hell couldn’t fit an orange pumpkin, but there were different kinds of vegetables growing out there and some were phallic and wide. 

Harry found the patch, made his way through it to the squashes, and found a beauty. It was almost twenty inches long and almost eighteen inches around! Harry began to drool just by looking at it. He was so ready to go that he decided to take the squash a bit into the forest so that he wouldn’t be in plain view and impale himself on the perfect specimen.

Stripping and smoothing down the rough edges with a sanding spell Harry cast a couple of lubrication charms on the squash and began to lower himself on the pumpkin. 

Harry let out a loud moan as he worked his opening around the intrusion. His legs were shaking with the effort of keeping himself balanced and reasonably comfortable as the pumpkin made a new path inside him. He reached behind him and tried to lean on a nearby tree, but instead of a solid bark covered trunk, his hand made contact with something soft and cloth covered. Harry startled, lost his balance and dropped further down the squash, which made his eyes roll, and he let out a strangled yell.

“’Arry!” Before Harry could react, he was flying through the air before being settled face down on a soft, warm surface. He didn’t know what had happened, but he realized that he was currently laying across Hagrid’s legs, bum up in the air with a large squash sticking out of him.

“Hagrid-“ Harry really didn’t know what the half-giant was thinking. This could go one of two ways and Harry really hoped it would be to his benefit.

“’Arry, wha’re you think yer doing?! A lad can die by impalin himself if he’s not careful. Why didn’t ye come ter me, I would ’ave ‘elped ye.” What? Harry really didn't know if he was hearing correctly, but before he could get a word out he felt Hagrid pushing the squash in further. Coherency was lost, but what a way to go!

“I’m gonna open ye up som’ore ter get ye ready for the main event. If ye want something that will fill ye, ye have come ter the right place!” Slowly, but surely Hagrid pushed and pulled on the squash until twelve inches were buried and Harry’s passage no longer fought the intrusion.

Harry had long ago lost the ability to form complete sentences and was making mewling noises at every thrust. Harry’s nails had dug into Hagrid’s leg where he’d held on, but Harry seriously doubted that the half-giant had felt it. 

“Alright there Harry?” Hagrid asked, but all Harry could do was give a gratified whimper. 

“Time fer the main event!” Harry could feel the squash leaving his body slowly and he made a moue of protest, but Hagrid gave him a comforting pat on the back and shushed him.

“Don’t ye worry, I’ll be filling ye up in a mo’, just needed to get ye ready. No need to cause any’mor damage by ploughing in without preparin’ now is there?” Hagrid pulled out the pumpkin and inserted three meaty fingers, which just about made up the width of the squash that had been filling Harry.

Hagrid scissored his fingers dragging roughly on Harry’s prostate, which made Harry stiffen, and orgasm all over Hagrid’s lap. 

“Ther now lad, the firs one is out ‘o the way. We can get doing now!” Gently the half-giant maneuvered Harry until he was sitting on Hagrid’s lap, back to chest and legs spread wide open, falling on the outside of Hagrid’s massive legs.

“Slow does it, lad.” With one hand on Harry’s waist Hagrid lifted and with the other he adjusted his huge cock under Harry’s hole and slowly lowered him onto Hagrid’s monster cock.

Harry’s eyes widened when he felt the mushroom head trying to tear him open. It was definitely larger than the squash. He tried to relax as many muscles as he could, but even then, it was difficult. Hagrid lifted Harry up and crudely squeezed four wet fingers into Harry producing a pained cry. Hagrid pumped his fingers in for a minute or so then without warning dropped Harry on his cock and the momentum helped the head push through.

“Ahhhh!” Harry was not expecting to be dropped and his muscles contracted unforgivingly on Hagrid who let out a below of his own.

“Alright, ‘Arry sorry fer tha’, but I wouldn’ter fit any other way, not tonight at least.” Harry was trembling all over, but still he needed more, he needed Hagrid to push in, to fill him completely and said so.

“Hagrid, please I need more, please move, go deeper.” Without further coaxing Hagrid lowered Harry a few inches every couple of minutes until his massive form was deeply embedded in Harry’s channel. 

“Ready for it ‘Arry?” Hagrid was fully in; Harry’s bum was on Hagrid’s lap, thighs to thighs.

“You’re going to have to do the work. I can’t move. Please, I need it so much, not enough.” Harry groaned out. The tremors his body was experiencing had lessened, but he had no motor functions left. His body was exhausted and yet it was still unfulfilled.

“Don’t yer worry ‘Arry. I’ve got ye.” With that, Hagrid began a slow up and down motion. He lifted Harry’s body up his cock and brought him down in one solid push. He was keeping a steady speed, but the force was getting stronger. 

Harry was mewling and cursing non-stop. When Hagrid began to push up at the same time he impaled Harry down Harry’s screams rent the evening air.

“Scream fer me ‘Arry. No one can hear ye out ‘ere.” Hagrid slowed down in cycles and during one, he fully skewered Harry and pressed a large burly hand on Harry’s stomach. 

“Feel me ‘Arry?” Hagrid asked. “Suck in yer stomach, I want ter show ye something.” Harry followed Hagrid’s orders and looked down where Hagrid was gently caressing him.

In the moonlight Harry could see the tree trunk sized cock outlined by his stomach muscles. Harry let out a half crazed moan as he came to the realization that Hagrid was well and truly fucking him.

“Feel me ‘Arry,” Hagrid pressed down harder as he began to spear Harry on his bulging mass rougher than he had up to this point.

“Yer marked by my cock, an now ye belong ter me!” With a shout, Hagrid burst inside Harry, thrusting furiously to his end. 

Harry let out a pained scream and fisted his own cock once before he too spilled over and his weak fluttering inner muscles tried to squeeze the remaining drops of cum from the half-giant.

They both sat in silence as their breathing slowed down. Hagrid slowly lifted Harry against his weak protests and watched as a deluge of cum came pouring out of Harry’s overstretched hole.

“Hmm, I’m gonna have ter find something tha’ll plug you up nice ‘n good. That’s for another time. Let’s get ye in the hut for the rest ‘o the night and we can have another go later.” Harry snuffled contentedly. Coming to the patch had been his best idea yet and he hadn’t thought on finding Hagrid, but he was sure glad Hagrid found him.

Finis


End file.
